Various types of products or services can be purchased in different ways. For example, different products can be purchased over the internet. One type of electronic product that can be purchased is a wireless device such as a smartphone. Often, the purchaser of the device also wishes to subscribe to a service plan.
In order for the service plan to be implemented, the network needs to be provisioned and a billing arrangement needs to be arranged. In previous systems, complicated and separate arrangements were utilized to configure the network and finalize a billing arrangement. This led to user frustration with these previous approaches.